


ticklish

by Feathered_lightning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: merlin is mad at arthur. arthur knows merlin is ticklish. cute and fluffy. Merthur one-shot really short





	ticklish

“Ugh. Merlin c’mon, stop pouting it was just a movie” Arthur said to his best friend.

“No, I have a right to ‘pout’ seeing as you went to see the new avengers movie without me” the raven-haired teen said to his best friend.

“Come on please, I hate it when you sulk and not talk to me, I apologized like fifty times and I even bought more tickets for tonight at seven” Arthur whined, he stuck out his bottom lip. He sounded like a puppy. Merlin’s knees threatened to buckle.

“Arthur stop, that’s not gonna work tonight” Melin demanded. The raven-haired teen moved to the couch. “Did you actually get more tickets?” 

Arthur nodded, “I did”

“You didn’t have to do that, spend your money on me I mean” Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head this time “I didn’t, I used your card”

“ I never should’ve given you my code” Merlin growled.

“Are you still mad” the blond asked.

“Yes!” merlin said exasperated, he crossed his arms across his chest. It was Arthur’s turn to adopt a moue look. 

“Sorry” Arthur was beginning to worry, Merlin never stayed mad at him this long. Then he remembered. Arthur grinned mischievously at Merlin. 

“What, what’s that face for…” Merlin’s eyes widened “no.. don’t you dare!”

Arthur launched himself across the couch and onto Merlin. The blonds hands quickly found Merlin’s curved sides and he wiggled his fingers brushing the ticklish skin. Merlin pursed his lips determined to keep his laughter in.

When Arthur didn’t get much of a reaction he moved his hands to his best friends underarms then back to his sides quickly. Merlin couldn’t help it if he held in his laughter any longer he was sure he’d combust. He opened his mouth and his melodic laugh filled the room. Arthur also began to laugh his atrociously adorable laugh. As he tried to keep it down his laugh turned to giggles while Merlin laughed hysterically. 

“Arthur… pl-please, please s-stop” Merlin giggled out.

“What?” 

“I’m… sorry-i’m not … mad I..I promise” Merlin gasped.

“Are you sure” 

“Y-yes”

“Okay” Arthur dropped his hands. 

The two teens were lying one on top of the other, sweaty and messy on the couch. As Arthur’s breath came out in puffs blowing Merlin’s ‘too lazy to cut’ long bangs out of the way they stared into one another's eyes. Blue meeting a lighter blue. At that moment Arthur realised how much he had been aching to to taste those luscious tempting lips for forever. The blond leaned down and Merlin’s eyes widened. The space between them decreased at an annoyingly slow pace. After what seemed like forever Merlin moved up and pressed his lips to the blond. He felt Arthur’s lips part as he gasped merlin took advantage and slid his tongue in.

After what seemed like forever Merlin moaned and they broke apart. 

“We should probably get going so we don’t miss the movie”

“Yah, okay” they got off the couch and straightened their clothes as best as they could. 

As they exited Merlin’s house Arthur followed him to the passenger’s seat and opened the door. Merlin got in and before he shut the door Arthur leaned down and gave merlin a quick peck on the lips, Merlin sighed. Arthur never opened the doors for merlin like he had just did but Merlin didn’t care cause it felt good.

It felt right


End file.
